The present disclosure relates to an image processing device, an image processing method, and an image processing program for detecting and reducing false color caused in a captured image.
Conventional imaging devices equipped with optical systems of high magnification using low-cost lenses sometimes cause false colors of purple or blue of high chroma. The false color may be shown in an image of an object at a portion with lower luminance adjacent to blown-out highlights when the object is captured by such an imaging device against the light. This type of false color is called purple fringing. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-211325 discloses an image processing device which detects and reduces purple fringing.